


046. You Look Great

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [45]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Complaining About Uniforms, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, New Uniforms, Pre-Canon, Pre-show, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, complaining, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I Don’t Know Why You Don’t Like This Outfit On You. You Look Splendid





	046. You Look Great

While everyone in The Umbrella Academy despised their new mission uniforms, especially when they were supposed to quickly change into them for missions, there were 4 people in their house that didn’t despise them. 

1\. Their ‘Father’, they were is atrocious creation. He thought it made them look more professional and less like the children they were that they are, it was supposed to give them more protection during missions, and they were supposed to give them more mobility as well during missions.

2\. Their mother, Grace. She didn’t exactly hate them like the children did or like them like their father did, she was just neutral about them. Like she was about most topics.

3\. Pogo. He was a mix between Grace and their Father. He wasn’t completely neutral like Grace was and leaned a slight bit towards their Father’s opinion of liking them. He didn’t express his opinions very often, seemingly in fear that if he disagreed with their Father there would be some form of repercussions inflicted for his supposed disobedience.

4\. Vanya. Vanya didn’t like the uniforms like The Umbrella Academy did, but she disliked them for a different reason than they did. By The Umbrella Academy getting new uniforms for their missions it was showcasing a more physical representation of the wedge between Them and Her.

Vanya was the only person that wasn’t in The Umbrella Academy that would crack jokes about the uniforms. Mostly she would joke with 4, 5, and 6, considering that they would actually listen to her unlike 1, 2, and 3. 

6’s favorite would be when she’d write a joke she thought about them during class or meals and sneak it to him so he could read them whenever he was upset. He keeps them all in a jar on his desk, behind his books.

5’s favorites were when she’d use extremely complex words for their siblings to understand purely to see the confusion and frustration on their faces when they didn’t understand what they were talking about. He wrote his favorite ones in the small spaces between the equations on his walls.

And 4 absolutely adored talking like fashion critics with 7 about the uniforms. His favorite was making 7 laugh when he called after 2 walking down the hall, still wearing the new atrocity, saying “I don’t know why you don’t like our new outfits Number 2. It looks splendid on you.” Which would promptly be followed by 2’s door slamming shut. But hearing 7’s laughter was worth it.


End file.
